Annoying Orange: Best Fiends Forever
Transcript: Cake Orange: Hey, Hey Rhubarb, Hey, Rhubarb, Hey! Celery: Uhhh. I'm not actually Rhubarb. Orange: Hey Rhubarb! You on the clock? Celery: What? Orange: Because, I heard you get paid celery! (laughing again Celery's) Celery: Uh, I'm Celery and either you quit callin' me Rhubarb or I'm gonna to stop listenin'! Orange: Whatever, your all stalk and no action, action! (laughs Grapefruit and Celery) Celery: Not listenin' to you, see how easy it is? Real piece of cake... Grapefruit: Cake?! (music plays changes to Grapefruit's) ''More like Rhubarb pie! ''(chuckle) Orange: Oh great. It's Apefruit, what do you want? Grapefruit: What?! It's a free kitchen, I can hang out if I wanna... Orange: Why don't you make friends, at you're own house? Grapefruit: (Midget Apple and Marshmallow message mail) ''What? Didn't Midget Munchkin give you, the memo? Orange: Memo, what's a memo? Midget Apple: It's a Little Message! And I'm a Little Apple! Marshmallow: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You got mail! Orange: Oh! What does it say? Am I a Millionaire? Midget Apple: Ahhh, mmm. Yo yo yo! Listen, up dilweeds! Orange: We're listenin'. Just read the letter. Midget Apple: I'm readin' the letter! Orange: Forget it, just skip to the memo! Midget Apple: ''(groans) ''All you lame-Os, better watch your P's and mind your Q's, the greatest fruit, of all fruitdom, is movin' into the kitchen, sincelery, Grapefruit. Grapefruit: ''(laughs) ''Hey roomie! Wanna rassle for the top bunk? Princess ButterflyKiss Lighter Champfire Grapefruit: After that, I usutally hit the stair step to build some cardio then go grab a good sweat in the sauna to loosen up the muscles. Celery: Wait, so who's this chap? Midget Apple: Oh, That's Grapefruit! He had the hots for Passion Fruit, and then he got chopped up! Celery: Chopped up? Midget Apple: Uhu, by a big knife! Marshmallow: Oh! Oh! And then he got turned into a monster! Celery: I have gotta get outta here! Grapefruit: Oh, shut up! You're pie hole, Rhubarb! ''(laughs) Orange: That's like the 4th time you made that joke! Grapefruit: Hey! Just havin' some fun here, roomie! Orange: (sighs) ''Hey! Hey Celery! Hey Celery Hey! Grapefruit: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You're doing all wrong! Orange: No I'm not. Grapefruit: Yo, Celery! Guess what?! Celery: ''(groans) ''What? Grapefruit: Knife. Celery: ''(Screams) (Orange, Midget Apple, and Marshmallow scream, but comes to expect there actually) Orange: HEY! Grapefruit:Psych! (chuckles) Celery: That's not funny man! Orange: Yeah, we don't yell knife when there is no knife! Midget Apple: Not cool, dude! Grapefruit: Why don't you stop being such a baby baby apple? (laugh) Midget Apple: That's Little Apple! Grapefruit: You see what I did there, Orange, I called him baby! Orange: You're an Apple! Grapefruit: Looks like you can't teach an old, Orange, new tricks! Marshmallow: Oh, I love trick! Especially when there is bunny! Grapefruit: Oh! What's this? A volunteer? Orange: No! That's Marshmallow! Grapefruit: Marshmallow? EEEUU? More like cream puff! (laugh) Midget Apple: Whoa Whoa Whoa, Just leave Marshmallow outta this! Grapefruit: Go bite a bottle, baby apple! Midget Apple: I'm serious, look, fun's fun, but trust me, you wouldn't like Marshmallow (music playing continues to Midget Apple's) when's he angry! (Marshmallow giggles) Grapefruit: Oh, yeah, hey, sugar skull! Marshmallow: YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Turn me into a bunnies, turn me into a bunnies! Grapefruit: Bunnies? Sorry, pal! But you're a "hare" off. (all laugh) ''OK, that's enough with the laughin'! Marshmallow: Hehehehehehehe! Grapefruit: I got another joke here... Marshmallow: Bunnies! Grapefruit: OK. ''(Marshmallow cheers) ''OK, that's enough. Orange: Better give it up, Grapefruit, nobody gets Marshmallow's goat? Marshmallow: ''(Gasp) ''I've a goat?! YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna feed him lollipops and old tin cans! Grapefruit: Back off, Orange. Orange: ''(gasps) Grapefruit: I'm picking up where you dropped the ball. (a photo of a unicorn appears next to him) Grapefruit: Hey! Hey Eric! Check it out! Marshmallow: Oh. That's my picture of princess butterfly kiss. Princess Butterfly Kiss: (flicks on a lighter) Grapefruit: Yeah! And that's my lighter! Marshmallow: (gasp) Grapefruit: I heard Marshmallow's low on campfire! (laugh) Marshmallow: (crying): Princess butterfly kiss...? (front of the photo lighter campfire) 'UUHHHHHHH.... UHHHH.........' Midget Apple: That's it, I'm out of here! (drives of Granpa Lemon's motorcycle) ''Don't say I didn't, warn you! ''(Grapefruit laughs) ''Drop the hammer, Grandpa! We gotta catch some speed! Grandpa Lemon: GERONIMO!!!!!!!! ''(Engine revving motorcycle takes off Orange's) Orange: Not a bright idea! Grapefruit: What? Am I the only 1 with a sense of humor? Celery: Guys? Something's-something's happening to your friend. Marshmallow: (growling in rage, in angrilly) Orange: WOAAH! Marshmallow's ready to pop! House Explodes Pear: Hey guys! What are you doing out here? Midget Apple: Pear! It's Grapefruit, hee... he........ Pear: Yeah I know. Why do you think I went for a hike? Midget Apple: No! You don't understand! (cries) ''He pushed Marshmallow-too far....... Pear: ''(gulps) ''Well what's the worst that could happen? Marshmallow: ''(angrilly): 'NOBODY HURTS PRINCESS BUTTERFLY KISS!!!!!!!!!!' (The house explodes) Both: WHOA! Orange: (groaning) Pear: Oh no, Orange! House Campfire Orange and Marshmallow Orange: (groaning with impact, champfire hole is through) Marshmallow: Oho, did I do that? (laughing) (end credits rolls)Category:Gagfilms Wiki